A Love That Transcends Time
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: Even after death, Demyx and Zexion deal with the effects of the heart. Set during Kingdom Hearts: System X and tells the story of the two princes and thier fight.
1. Strong Hearts Don't Die

A Love that Transcends Time

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to "Blind Faith" and Partner to "Kingdom Hearts: System X"

A/N: If you haven't read my other story, Kingdom Hearts: System X, I suggest it, however, at this point in writing it, I don't know that you'll _**have**_ to if you want to understand this. Still, I think it's good and a lot of people liked it, so if you like this trilogy check it out in all it's finished glory. Otherwise, this is the third part of the Notions – Blind Faith trilogy that quite a few asked for. I was unsure of how to do it, but then I realized that this is what I want to do. Hope you like it and will review. Thanks…

Prologue: Strong Hearts Don't Die

_Our fate was not death… but to fade into darkness. It didn't seem like darkness to me, but then again, I was content. My image of said fate had been as something depressing and cold. And though it was cold here, somehow it was different. From this position, with my silver hair clouding my vision and this warm body next to mine, things looked a lot better than they ever had and I knew that even though I was dead, this was possible because my heart survived._

Demyx stirred suddenly and Zexion turned to look at him, curious as to what he was doing. But it seemed that he was simply staring out into space. Yet his eyes didn't leave that spot. Zexion shivered involuntarily and suddenly got this bad feeling deep in his gut. There was more to it than empty space. Something sinister was coming their way…

Zexion lifted one arm to drape it protectively over Demyx and stared, same as him, at the space. The air in the area began to ripple and warp and two figures in silver cloaks that came down to their knees, revealing plain black pants and boots. "Hello…" The first greeted, removing her hood. She was thin and sickly looking, with a pale face and eyes that moved slowly but almost constantly, over the scenery and us.

But it seemed more like she was looking right THROUGH them. Unconsciously, Zexion held Demyx tighter and pressed his teeth tightly together as he recognized the face.

"Number five… but you can call me Roxis. We've met before, Zexion. But this is the first time I've had the pleasure of meeting him." The woman named Roxis said slowly, looking straight into Demyx's eyes. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you. The kid must have been stronger than I expected. But you weren't useless. No. We weren't able to help you in your struggle… but your struggle certainly helped us." She grinned viciously.

"What?!" Zexion snapped. "You said you wanted to help us! You said that helping us would help you… but it DIDN'T help us! Only got us killed… so how is it beneficial to you? That you now get to laugh at us in our misery, knowing that it wasn't you instead?" he growled angrily, but Roxis seemed to only take more enjoyment from his outburst.

She laughed. Purely delighted, she clapped her hands tauntingly and grinned. "You were our tools. Such strong fools who were completely oblivious to the true answers. We needed you to get what we wanted, but we couldn't do that unless we fooled you first. And it was such a sad and beautiful story too… 'We have no hearts. Please help us get them back!'" her voice became mockingly sweet.

"It's true that you lost your hearts. For a time, that is. But because of the strength of your others, they gave you what you needed to build them yourselves. You rebuilt your hearts. We just needed to keep you fighting for that beautiful goal, because it made the process all that quicker. See… we NEED your hearts. Not all of you, that is. Like the princess of heart, there are also four pairs of princes… those with the strongest hearts. We knew they had to be somewhere in your group. But we needed your hearts to fully return and then… we needed to find you."

Zexion stared blankly at the scene for a moment, unable to fully grasp her words. "It was all… a lie? We had hearts in us all this time?" Roxis smiled and nodded condescendingly. Demyx looked just as shocked and tried to figure out if he should be happy or sad or afraid…

Roxis sighed. "But sadly, you two won't get to enjoy the realization. You two are the nobodies of two of the pairs of princes. And I can't let you keep them… In this state… you won't be able to fight back. Thank the Keyblade master for your misfortunes, not me."

In a split second, Roxis had grabbed Demyx and the other latched onto Zexion and he felt the world around him rippling and disappearing, just like he had seen the air do as they appeared. Shocked and confused, neither of them could do anything, and simply stared as they were torn apart again…

That's the end of the prologue. I hope you're enjoying this. If you're a little confused now, you should be. I'll probably explain it fully enough in this story, but if you read Kingdom Hearts: System X, you'll get the full picture. This is just a deeper, behind the scenes look at what happened between Zexion and Demyx and how things led to the way they were in System X. It also connects to Blind Faith. How about that? Please review!

Christine Lennoire


	2. I: I Remember

A Love that Transcends Time

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to "Blind Faith" and Partner to "Kingdom Hearts: System X"

A/N: If you haven't read my other story, Kingdom Hearts: System X, I suggest it, however, at this point in writing it, I don't know that you'll _**have**_ to if you want to understand this. Still, I think it's good and a lot of people liked it, so if you like this trilogy check it out in all it's finished glory. Otherwise, this is the third part of the Notions – Blind Faith trilogy that quite a few asked for. I was unsure of how to do it, but then I realized that this is what I want to do. Hope you like it and will review. Thanks…

Chapter One: I Remember…

_This feeling…_

Zexion awoke with a splitting headache, and his eyes were clouded. When he tried to move, he felt the whole world around him spin, as dizziness hit him like a tidal wave. He felt like he was going to be sick, but at the same time, like he was empty of anything to throw up. Two people stood at his side, both wearing the same silver cloak. Immediately, he recognized one of them as the girl who grabbed him. The other was a man he hadn't seen before, his arm was covered in strange tattoos and his eyes slow and cautious looking.

"It's done." He said finally, turning away. "Both of them have been successfully removed. Although he is conscious, he won't be able to do much of anything for a while. But you should move him as quickly as possible, before he gets his strength back." Zexion listened to the words, although much didn't make sense. His brain felt dumb and he wondered exactly what they used to knock him out.

"Right." She said, lifting him into her arms. "This one goes to the Door to Dusk, eh?" The man nodded, slowly rapping his arm back up with medical tape, coving up the tattoo. "Alright. You can leave it to me. I'll have him there in a jiffy." She grinned, taking a set of chains from the table. Looking at the look of slow comprehension on Zexion's face, she laughed. "Just in case. Wouldn't want you getting away or anything like that."

"Hurry. Once they are both in place, Number One wishes to have a meeting with all of us present." She nodded, and teleported once more, giving him that same feeling of evaporating again. When his eyes adjusted to the new surroundings, he looked around and frowned mentally. He still felt completely drained and empty, but something in his stomach curled at this place.

"This is your new home." She said, chaining him to the door. "The Door to Dusk… now you really are heartless. Do you remember?" Zexion felt a nagging in the back of his mind, but nothing arose. Viciously, she laughed and shook her head. "As I though. Number Two always does such good work. I'd be surprised if you could even remember your name."

And he couldn't, at the moment. He tried to think of a number of different possibilities, but he felt no connection to any of them. It was as if all hope was sucked dry. The only thing he could remember was the intense pain and… freezing snow… warm arms… and then emptiness. But the memories were hallow. Without a heart to feel the connection, they were just images to be left to slowly fade.

He hated to admit it, but doing anything was pointless. Yet, the curling in his stomach doubled. His powers flared and, without reason, he destroyed the chains with the shadows and darkness he controlled. Blindly, he let his powers fill the chamber, not able to hope for anything or feel anger at his enemies. Yet, he still did it, even if blindly, wondering if something good could come from it.


End file.
